Keifer "Kei" Scerna, AKA Transfix
Appearance :Kei's appearance shifts a good deal depending on what age his body shifts into. However, at any age, his hair is white, long, and thick. He also has heterochromia: his left eye is green, and his right eye is blue. He is rather tall at all of his various ages--but with greater age, Kei begins to become quite lanky-looking. Clothing :Kei wears T-shirts and jeans, always with a belt. At school, he wears a tie and button-up shirt. Personality :Kei is a very sensitive kid and highly perceptive of others’ feelings. He seems shy and quiet, but beneath this exterior beats the heart of a young man who is inherently stubborn and who will die for his beliefs. He’s always looking out for others, especially those who are younger or weaker than himself. His biggest weakness is sticking up for other kids who are getting picked on, and as such, he often leaves home with bruises from getting into fights. Powers and Abilities Petrification :Kei has the ability to stop time for everyone but himself for short periods of time. The length of time Kei can freeze time varies depending on his physical age and the space Kei is attempting to freeze in place. :As a child, Kei’s powers are at their strongest: he can freeze a vast amount of space and can keep it frozen for longer. :By contrast, as an adult, his powers are severely limited, if not nonexistent. :The following table is a guideline to the limitations of Kei's powers based on his age: Weaknesses :Anyone and anything that comes into contact with Kei’s skin or hair while he activates his power is unaffected by his stopping time. This prevents Kei from freezing time while in melee combat with someone, as doing so would simply freeze the battlefield around them, while Kei’s attacker would still be unfrozen with him. :While Kei has time held back, he is also unable to manipulate anything that is frozen in time. For example, Kei can’t freeze time, pick something up and move it, and then unfreeze time. Other Abilities :For unknown reasons (though Kei suspects it’s a side effect of his powers), Kei’s physical age will randomly shift at unexpected times for unpredictable intervals. He can go from looking sixteen years old to four to forty in a matter of minutes, though generally his physical age hovers between four to his early thirties, and typically his body settles on one age for an extended period of time. Still, Kei never knows whether he’ll wake up as a toddler or a teenager, or whether he can wear the same clothes for a matter of weeks, months, or seconds. :Kei’s parents are also in the process of trying to teach him basic self-defense, but the going is slow. Kei simply isn’t a natural-born fighter. Relationships Adoptive Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Birth Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Ashley :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Kei has been trying to live a normal life as a normal kid going to a normal school. But of course, as with anyone who tries to be normal, he’s anything but. :He is the adopted kid of Drake and Ren Scerna, both veteran soldiers of the U.S. army. Beyond that, little is known about Kei or his family, and he keeps a pretty tight lip on it. They’re just average Americans, after all, trying to eke out a living. :You know, other than Kei’s parents being expert fighters and Kei having powers. :Ever since the Brotherhood began attacking the Teen Titans and taking over, Kei has attempted to keep his powers a secret. He’s called in sick whenever his age shifts and can only keep praying it doesn’t happen during school hours. His parents are supportive of his powers, but also attempt to keep their son’s powers a secret for fear the Brotherhood will discover and think Kei is an undercover Titan. Due to the nature of his powers, his parents aren't even sure what age Kei truly is, though he seems to have the mental capacity of a young man and as such is enrolled in high school. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Chronomancers Category:Titans Together